<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Too Childish For You? by pyrrhiic</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28152075">Too Childish For You?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyrrhiic/pseuds/pyrrhiic'>pyrrhiic</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Persona 3, Persona 4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:09:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,464</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28152075</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyrrhiic/pseuds/pyrrhiic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Yu invites Minato to play outside in the snow. </p><p>This is my piece for the Persona Secret Santa Exchange!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Arisato Minato/Narukami Yu, Arisato Minato/Seta Souji, Bankita, Narukami Yu/Yuuki Makoto, Seta Souji/Yuuki Makoto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Too Childish For You?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>SURPRISE YOU NERD!!!!!!!!<br/>I'm sorry if it seems really small or rushed I couldn't find any synonyms for snow HELP<br/>I would've written akiham for you because I know that's your favorite but I literally cannot grasp akihiko's personality to save my life omg (but it's mostly because I saw bankita and was like -GREMLIN NOISES-)<br/>anyways I love you /p I hope you enjoy this :3c</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Heeeeey..."</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">A muffled voice whispered right next to Minato's ear. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Wake up, sleepyhead." </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It was smooth and calming. Kind of ironic how he thought he'd be able to fall asleep to it if it kept talking. He felt all warm like this, wrapped up in heavy blankets on a soft bed he doesn't own. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Minato was with his boyfriend, Yu Narukami. He had wanted him to spend the night since it had snowed a *lot* while he was over yesterday. There was no way he'd be able to make it home through all of that, and plus, why wouldn't he want to stay?</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">A poke at his side snapped him out of his thoughts. "Gh-! Hey..." Minato tiredly swatted at the hand that had disturbed him, curling up a little in the process. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Come on," Yu spoke once again, making Minato turn his head in an attempt to look at him. "I wanted to make you some breakfast."</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Did you have to wake me up so early, then..? You could've just brought it to me, you know." </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"It's almost noon."</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Oh." </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">This caused the other to laugh softly and shake his head. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Minato grumbled something, pulling the covers over his head to try and contain the warmth he had lost from Yu moving. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Min-Miiiiin..." </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Apparently it had only taken the use of a nickname to pull the groggy blue-haired boy out of bed. Yu made some damn good french toast, if Minato finishing his plate in about two minutes meant anything. He was a bit shocked- even though he really shouldn't be at this point- but took it as a good thing. Yu proposed the idea of playing in the snow to the other whilst attempting to keep his cool. Yeah, he knew Minato's stomach was that of a void, but it was still surprising nonetheless. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Play in the snow..?" Minato scoffed, getting up and setting his dish in the sink. It sounded silly, especially coming from Yu of all people. They were basically adults, right? He couldn't think of any of his friends that would want to <em>play in the snow.</em> Well, maybe Koromaru... Or Fuuka. Maybe even his sister. No, wait, definitely not, she'd just pelt him with snowballs all day until he just keeled over and died. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Yu smirked. "Too childish for you?" </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The bluenette shot Yu an amused glare, shaking his head. "Did I say that? I don't recall saying that. But if that's what you think then I guess I could go back to sleep instead-"</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Wait, no, I didn't mean-"</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Light laughter escaped him. "I'm gonna have to borrow some of your clothing though," Minato hummed, walking slightly down the hall and to a closet. He opened the door, scanning the inside for anything that looked like it'd fit. "I didn't bring any snow boots or snow-worthy coats. Hopefully none of yours are <em>too</em> big..." He pulled out a jacket, eyeing it a bit. It looked cozy enough, and, if he learned anything from a certain friend of his, eyeballing sizes was pretty easy. It seemed like it'd fit him. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Yu huffed, but smiled at Minato's sudden switch of topics, getting up from his place and following behind the other. "I think that one may be a bit small on me, actually. How convenient for you." </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The bluenette rolled his eyes, slipping his arms in the coat's sleeves. It was... <em>slightly</em> too big on him, but it was barely noticeable. "Well?" </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><em>Oh my god he's so cute.</em> Smiling, Yu opened the closet further and began digging through it for some more clothes that'd fit his boyfriend. He'd always liked it when the other wore his things. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>Achoo—!</em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Yu looked in the direction of the noise, smiling. "Too cold?" He teased, nudging Minato's shoulder playfully. "Are your gloves warm enough?" </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Oh, be quiet. I'm fine, you're the one with shaky hands," Minato huffed, rubbing at his arms. "...How cold is it?" </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The silverette laughed, putting an arm around his boyfriend. "Freezing. Last I checked, you're strong against ice, aren't you, mr. judgement arcana?" </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Minato gave him an amused grin. "Come on, let's get to work." Shoving Yu's arm off of him, he set off to start rolling up a snowball for them. It was difficult, because they accidentally made this first one a little too big, but it was worth it. Kinda. The boy's hands were freezing now, the snow having melted through his gloves. Stupid gloves...</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It had taken a little bit, but the second- and final, considering it was big enough as is- snowball was placed. "It needs a face," Yu remarked, nodding as he looked to Minato. "I'll go find some sticks, I'll let you do it." He smiled, walking off to go find them both some arms for their little creation. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"A face, huh..?" He spoke to himself, narrowing his eyes at the pile of snow. This would probably be easy enough, he was in art club back in high school, after all. While his skills were nothing remarkable, they weren't <em>bad.</em></span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Yu had finally returned with two sticks, blinking when he saw the snowman. He stared at it, trying to think of what it was. "Is it a demon?" He questioned, waiting for a response. It's what it looked like to him, but when Minato slowly turned to stare him in the eyes with an unreadable expression, he got the feeling he was wrong. "...What?" After getting nothing back, he shrugged and went to put the sticks into its sides. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Suddenly, a freezing cold projectile hit him in the head. "Wh-- hey!! What was that for-?"</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It was Minato who had thrown a snowball at him. "Do I <em>look</em> like a demon to you?" His expression turned sly. No matter what Yu said in this situation, his fate had already been sealed. Somehow, he already had another snowball. Oh no. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Haha, um... N-No?" He barely managed to dodge this one. Minato's pitch was scary, to say the least. "Oh, you're <em>on.</em>" Yu laughed, going to ball up a snowball of his own. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Dodging, throwing, and running around in general was really doing a number on the two. Fake-outs and making each other lower their guard was getting tiring, and besides, Minato was getting really cold. He didn't even make to move when Yu held up another snowball. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Are you okay? Should we go inside now?" A nod from Minato was all he needed, dropping the snowball immediately and going to wrap an arm around him and walk him inside. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The warm air from inside Yu's house hit the boy's face, making it tingle as it tried to warm up. The silverette helped his boyfriend remove the soaked gloves, hat, and scarf. "There's a blanket on the couch," He said softly, using his hand to brush some snow out of Minato's hair. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Minato nodded and walked over to the couch, picking up the blanket and wrapping it around him. He watched as Yu began fiddling with his fireplace, coming to the realization that, duh, he was gonna be setting it up. So instead of curling up on the couch, he sat on the floor and waited for the fire to start up. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Yu smiled at him. He himself was also freezing, but Minato came first. He'd always put others before him, and this time, he may even get sick from it. At least his favorite person would be okay. "I could make you some hot chocolate, too, if you'd like." </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"What about you?" </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"I'll be fine."</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Minato sighed, rolling his eyes. Yu's so stubborn sometimes... "That'd be nice, thank you." There really was no point in fighting it. Again, he watched as the other walked off, disappearing into the kitchen. He listened for the sound of the fridge, the kettle, and just based on where he seemed to step. He knew Yu's house like his own at this point. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Here you are, some hot chocolate," Yu sat down right beside Minato, offering a mug. The other didn't take it, instead unwrapping himself and putting the other end of the blanket around Yu. <em>Then</em> he took it. "Ah-- thank you. Are you warming up?" </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Minato sipped carefully at his drink, nodding slightly. Glancing at the other, he began scooting closer so that their arms were touching. "You're gonna get sick, you know." He playfully accused, resting his head on the other's shoulder. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Yeah? You threw the snowball first." </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Don't blame this on me, you started it." </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"I didn't know! I barely glanced at it!" </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"And now you're making excuses." </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Yu couldn't help but give a soft giggle at that, leaning over and resting his head on Minato's. "I love you." </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">A little snicker from Minato, and one more sip from his drink. "I love you too." </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>update: she liked it that's all that matters to me ♡</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>